Take A Rest
by AbbeyTamot
Summary: Pearl feels like she's dying. Unfortunately, she has sword training lessons with Connie. She learns that maybe sometimes, it's just best to cancel. ONE SHOT


**hallo peoples. this is my first one shot so please no hate! i dont really have much to say here, but lemme just tell you that i have really bad grammar. so yeah. lets get started!**

Pearl didn't feel like doing anything today. She just wanted to lay down and die. Unfortunatly, she had sword fighting lessons with Connie, so that would have to wait. She sighed and sat down on one of her waterfalls and winced at the throbbing pain in her head. As soon as Pearl heard the door to the house open she quickly got herself together, slapped a fake smile on her face, (which was usually real) and stepped out of her room.

"Ah! Connie! You're here on time just like always." In her mind Pearl wished that Connie was late this time so that she could have a few more moments to herself. But she knew that wans't going to happen anytime soon as Pearl had given Connie quite a long lecture about being on time after she was late once.

"Hey Pearl!" Connie exclaimed, excited for today's lesson. She stepped onto the warp pad, and Steven and Pearl followed.

As soon as they warped to the Sky Arena, Connie and Steven bounded up the steps, with Pearl dragging herself up the flight of stairs. She then did her little dance and projected several

holo-pearls. Connie grinned and Steven giggled in delight as the duo started to spin around and around to form Stevonnie. All of the movement of the spinning, and the hopping, and the laughing made Pearl dizzy.

When they finally formed Stevonnie took out the sword Bismuth had made for them and summoned their sheild. They then started to battle the mass amout of holo-pearls, and in turn, made Pearl even dizzier. She clenched here stomach with one hand and held her head with the other.

Once Stevonnie was done the battle she turned and looked over at her sword fighting teacher. She became confused, but her confused look slowly morphed into concern. "Hey Pearl, are you okay?" Stevonnie asked. "You don't look so good."

"I'm perfectly fine." Pearl replied. She winced as her stomach contracted. Before she could even step one inch toward the warp pad, her stomach lurched and she felt the familier feeling of the nausia that consumed her. Pearl ran to the edge of the platform and managed to throw up over the edge of the arena, and not on the floor.

"Urg." Pearl groaned. Stevonnie ran to Pearl's side and quickly help her up, only to have Pearl throw up over the edge again. She then let out a whimper, then threw up once more.

"Ohmygoodness!" Stevonnie cried. "We should go back to Steven's house now."

Pearl nodded and stood up. She then fell back down, not having enough energy to even walk to the warp pad. Stevonnie then picked her up, and ran over to the warp pad. Since she was much taller than Pearl, it was easy for her to run with her in her arms.

As soon as they got back, Amythest asked Stevonnie if she had enough time to play a round of "Destroy The Arena" with her. She then looked over to Stevonnie, and imeddiatly asked "Um... is something wrong with Pearl?"

Stevonnie nodded then laid her on the couch. "I think she's sick or something. She threw up a few times during training."

"Eesh. That sounds bad." Amythest said.

At that moment Garnet walked in. "I brought donuts!" She said triumphantly. "And a bucket! Because I have future vision!" Garnet then placed the bucket beside Pearl and she began to vomit again.

Stevonnie unfused, and Connie said "I should probably get going. I can bring my mom over if you want."

"No thank you." Garnet replied. "Something tells me that they wouldn't exactly get along."

"Okay." Connie answered. "I hope you feel better Pearl." Then she walked out the door.

"Do you feel any better?" Garnet asked.

"No." Pearl mumbled. She then continued to vomit. "Can someone kill me anytime soon?"

"Don't worry." Garnet replied. "It won't last forever."

"I would hope so." Pearl grumbled. Then threw up again.

**So that was my first one shot. I hope you liked it. Please comment down below. Constructive critisism is appreciated.**


End file.
